


Tomato Bisque

by DaLucaray



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I've never even SEEN Burn Notice!, Jokes on you assholes, M/M, domestic absuse mention, domestic veiolence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLucaray/pseuds/DaLucaray
Summary: Fozzie Bear helps his boyfriend Kermit after a rough day in divorce court





	Tomato Bisque

Fozzie bear walked into the apartment and slipped off his clown shoes. The lights were out.

“Kermie, are you up? I didn’t hear a hi-ho!” He honked, flipping on the lights. Kermit was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, his ping-pong eyes tinged red and Fozzie could see small water stains on the fely under his eyes. His face was crimped in that Kermit the Frog kind of way. As soon as he made eye contact with Fozzie, he looked away. 

“Kermie are you okay?” Fozzie ran up to the couch and put a hand on Kermit’s shoulder. “It was court, wasn’t it.” Kermit was in the process of divorcing Miss Piggy. It had been a long, drawn out battle, with Piggy fighting him every step of the way. Fozzie would often come home to see his boyfriend tired, quiet, and distant from the agonizing battles. Kermit was not a fighting frog.

“Miss Piggy… she said she still loved me, today. She broke down crying.” Kermit sniffled. “Do you think I’m doing the right choice?” 

“Kermit, she hit you.” Fozzie Bear said soberly. “If she really loved you she would have treated you better than that.” Kermit just nodded, and Fozzie gently sat himself down next to the dejected frog. “I bet Bert thinks so too.” Bert was Kermit’s divorce lawyer.

“Hey, let’s try to make the best of tonight, why don’t we? We can go to that bistro on Fourth that always has the flies in their soup.” 

Kermit pulled the blanket closer, still not making eye contact with Fozzie. “I don’t want to leave the apartment tonight.”

“That’s fine!” Fozzie said a little too loud. He repeated, this time quieter. “That’s fine. They’re doing Uber Eats now, I can get it delivered.”

“...Really?” Kermit asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s real convenient! I-” Fozzie had a bit about Uber Eats, but he decided now was not the time. He had to focus on the matter at hand. “Hold on one minute.” Fozzie ran over to their bedroom and opened the closet door. Kermit heard the mad shuffling of his boyfriend moving stuff around, as well as the clatter and honk of various comedy props. Normally that would make him laugh, but he was still in a bad mood.

Eventually Fozzie ran back into the room, hiding something behind his back. “Kermie, guess what I found!” Kermit made a stubborn grunt. “It’s gonna make tonight special!” Kermit made hesitant eye contact with Fozzie. “Iiiiiiiit’s… the complete box set of Burn Notice that Gonzo and the chickens got us!’ Kermit loved Burn Notice. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but be a little excited about a night binging the exploits of Michael Weston. How he shoots guns and eats yogurt. 

“Ahhh, do I see a smile?” Fozzie teased. “I also ordered a tomato bisque for you, and a big bag of jelly beans for me. I told them to make sure the bisque had extra flies. Dunno why they got so offended…” Fozzie said earnestly. Kermit giggled. Fozzie slipped off his polka dot scarf and fell onto the couch next to Kermit. The frog leaned into Fozzie, who wrapped and arm around Kermit. Kermit could feel the fuzz of his boyfriend’s fur against his face and the texture of felt underneath as Michael Weston monologued about being burned. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
